


To Cleave a Deal

by Color_Wonder



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_Wonder/pseuds/Color_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The second you shook my hand, you became mine..." Bill is out of Dipper's body, but that doesn't mean he's out of Dipper's mind. Dipper is going to have to figure out how to cleave this deal apart, or how to cleave it together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Cleave a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> My first Gravity Falls fanfic! Here we go...

There was no ground. Dipper knew he was falling, but he couldn’t feel a thing. It was as if all his senses were sapped from his body. Even for a moment, he couldn’t hear a sound.

  
But that moment soon passed. Silence gave way to the flickers of fire. Sight creeped back to the boy, revealing sapphire flames as they erupted from the ground. Startled and frightened, he shifted his gaze to all directions, searching for an escape.

  
There was none.

  
Dipper was trapped, surrounded by fire. He could feel the heat of the flames on his skin, tempting to burn it. He was afraid.

  
“Well, well, well. Look who we have here.”

  
But, he was also brave.

  
Dipper recognized the roaring voice. To be honest, he could never forget it.

  
He narrowed his eyes. “What do you want, Bill?”

  
The response was precipitous. “Looks like nothing’s changed, Pinetree. You’re always wanting to get straight to the point.” A golden triangle formed beneath Dipper, on what could be considered the ground. Dipper caught this in his peripheral view, just in time to watch a single eye appear above its’ center. The triangle then began to rise, carrying Dipper off the ground with it. Dipper peered off of the shape to see that they were nearly 15 feet in the air. He then clung to the triangle as to not fall off, but his attempts proved futile once the flat figure turned vertically. Dipper grabbed desperately at the smooth surface, but there was nothing to grab ahold of. Thus, he fell to to the ground, landing on his back with a yelp. “What’s the rush? We’ve got all night to chat.” Dipper sat up with caution, wincing. As he rubbed the back of his head, a black bowtie and top hat appeared on the triangle, a pair of arms and legs forming after. The creature then floated down to the grimacing boy, a look of amusement in its’ gaze.

  
Dipper glared. He was far too familiar with this demon for his liking. “Do you have a constant need to terrorize me?” he spat, recalling the events from today. His body still ached from Bill’s wreckage. He kept wondering if the fork marks were to scar on his arms.

  
“You make it too fun, Kid.” He ruffled Dipper’s hair, his hand simply passing through the blue and white hat.

  
Dipper growled, pulling away from Bill. “What do you want?”

  
“What you already promised me.” With a snap of Bill’s fingers, strings appeared out of thin air, attached to Dipper’s arms and legs. There was no creature controlling said strings, yet they pulled about, seemingly making Dipper dance. “I need you to be my little puppet.”

  
Frustration and annoyance bubbled inside the boy. With a quick tug of his arms and legs, the strings snapped free from his body, disintegrating upon touching the ground.

  
If it was possible, Dipper narrowed his eyes even further at Bill. “I already fulfilled your end. You got to use my body. The deal’s off now.”

  
Bill burst into laughter, wiping a tear from his eye. “Kid! Oh, Kid.” He wrapped an arm around the twin’s shoulder. “Sure, I’m out of your body. But that doesn’t mean I’m out of your mind!” Bill then pushed Dipper into the fire. The boy yelped, face-planting into the azure flames.

  
And yet, the fire didn’t burn. Though the flames lapped at his skin, they only felt warm.

  
His surprised expression swiftly faded back to a glare upon turning his gaze back to the demon. “I’m not your puppet!”

  
Bill squinted his eyes into a malicious smirk. “The second you shook my hand, you became mine.” The fire rose until the child was engulfed in blue flame. “Our deal has only just begun…”

  
“DIPPER!”

  
“AGH!” Dipper shot forward, his heart pounding in his chest. Unfortunately for both twins, Mabel had been perched right above his head. Upon shooting up, Dipper smacked his head right into her’s, causing the both of them to fall backwards with yelps. “Agh, my head…” Dipper groaned, feeling his forehead.

  
Mabel stood up with a wobble, shaking her bed head, her eyes derped about. She giggled at the pain as she rubbed her eyes.

  
Dipper looked up, a pained expression upon his face. Early morning sunshine peaked through the curtains, dimly lighting the room. A slight breeze blew in through the window, giving the room a crisp chill. Dipper pulled his blankets tighter to his body, despite the fact he was sweating from his nightmare. “Mabel? Are you okay?”

  
“Heheh, yeah,” she replied, squeezing her eyes shut and then opening them to regain focus.

  
The second she caught Dipper’s gaze, however, she shrieked, jumping back in horror. “ _Dipper!_ ”

  
He furrowed his brow. “What?”

  
“Your _eye!_ What did you do? Are you sick?” She dashed over to him and pulled apart his eyelids on his right eye, peering about. “Are you wearing contacts?”

  
“What? Mabel, you know my vision’s fine.” He lightly pushed his sibling off. “What’s wrong with my eye?”

  
Mabel scampered back to her side of the room to grab her mirror. Scampering back to Dipper, she gradually lifted up the mirror for him to see. Her brother cautiously gazed into his reflection, only to slightly jump upon catching his right eye.

  
He was, in fact, shocked to find that the sclera of his right eye was no longer white, but was replaced with a golden yellow. What creeped him out even further was the fact that his pupil was no longer a circular shape, but was stretched out to a rectangle.

  
His right eye was identical to Bill’s.

  
“How is this possible?” He pulled his eyelids apart like his sister had. Sure enough, his eye was yellow all throughout.

  
“Dipper, you were screaming in your sleep. _Please_ don’t tell me…”

  
“It was Bill.”

  
Mabel groaned. “Why won’t he just leave you alone, Bro-Bro?”

  
“I…I’m not sure.” Dipper turned away from his reflection. “But he wants something from me. He says I’m still his puppet.”

  
“What?” Mabel frowned. “Didn't we defeat him?”

  
Dipper sighed. “He’s twisting his words like yarn. He’s still after me.”

  
Mabel slumped against her bed. “This is all my fault. I should’ve payed more attention to you.”

  
“No, Mabel, I was being an idiot.” He shook his head. “I knew he couldn’t be trusted, and I made a deal with him anyways. That’s my fault, not yours” He looked out the window. “I’ll find a way out of this.”

  
Silence passed between them.

  
After a few moments, Mabel looked up, her eyes wide. “What will we tell Grunkle Stan?”

  
“That we’re crazy?” Dipper joked.

  
“He already knows we’re crazy.” She tapped her chin. “Hm. We can just tell him you’re wearing contacts. No biggy.” Mabel stood up. “I’ll make us some pancakes. That always cheers me up.” She skipped over to the door. “Stay here and rest, Bro-Bro.” And like that, she was gone.

  
Then the room bleed to grey. “Finally! I thought she’d never leave.”

  
“Agh!” Dipper’s throat was beginning to sore from constantly yelping. He glanced about, searching for the source of the voice, until he caught Bill rummaging through his clothes.

  
“Don’t get me wrong–I like Shooting Star’s spunk” Bill put on Dipper’s prized hat. “But she isn’t exactly one to listen.”

  
Dipper glared. “And you think _I’ll_ listen to you?”

  
“You’re already doing a great job of it.” Bill scoured through Dipper’s clothes with a his eye slightly narrowed, seemingly giving him a frown. “Do you wear the same outfit everyday?”

  
Dipper blushed. “What do you care?”

  
Bill responded with a snap of his fingers. Dipper’s pile of clothes then immediately vanished.

  
The boy’s eyes widened. “Why did you do that?”

  
“My puppets need to be dressed nicely.” With another snap of his fingers, new clothes appeared where his old ones lied.

  
“But…you’re not a physical being! You’re not capable of affecting reality.”

  
Bill floated over to the confused child. “I am now, thanks to you.” Dipper furrowed his brow, opening his mouth as to ask a question. But before he could speak, Bill snapped his finger’s yet again, and a zipper appeared over his mouth, silencing his words. “Questions later, Pinetree.” Then, at his command, the zipper vanished. “We’ll take care of your height later.”

  
Dipper frowned. “My height?”

  
“Yeah. You’re short. No one will find you intimidating.”

  
Confusion bubbled inside of him. “Intimidating?”

  
Bill laughed. “Yeesh, Kid. You don’t have to repeat everything I say. You’re not that kind of puppet.”

  
With a flash of white light, the demon was gone.


End file.
